Kouichi Haimawari
|-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Kouichi Haimawari (灰廻航一 Haimawari Kōichi) is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia Illegals, he is a college student and a vigilante currently going under the alias, "The Crawler". Having failed to get into a hero training school in his earlier years, he believed it was too late for him to get into real hero work due to the mundane nature of his Quirk, limiting himself to menial duties like providing directions, recycling, and helping the elderly cross the street. However, everything changed when he met Knuckleduster, a rough-and-tumble crime-fighter who goaded Kouichi into following his dreams even if it meant skirting outside of the law. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 8-C with momentum, higher with Beam Attacks Name: Kouichi Haimawari, "The Crawler" (His Hero Name, some refer to the alias as "The Hauler"), Gentle-man (Formerly) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Surface Scaling, Restricted Flight (Including a double-jump), Beam Attacks Attack Potency: Unknown, Building level with momentum (Can easily trip and help incapacitate a villain whose Quirk and strength had been enhanced by an experimental drug, which could fight Knuckleduster), higher with Beam Attacks (Managed to injure a villain who severely harmed a young Aizawa with a single blow) Speed: Supersonic+ (Took a villain who was outrunning Ingenium, Tenya Iida's older brother, and his group completely by surprise with a sneak attack. Kouichi's speed and maneuverability also impressed Ingenium, who is renowned as a particularly fast "Turbo Hero") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Building Class with momentum Durability: Unknown, Building level with body armor (Can withstand the force of crashing into a fleeing villain with little injury, but is not particularly durable compared to Pro Heroes or even heroes in training) Stamina: High (Kouichi is a relatively fit teenager, but not nearly to the extent of a hero in training) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Beam Attacks Standard Equipment: Protective suit to protect himself in the case of a crash Intelligence: Kouichi is a conscious and sensible young man who often questions Knuckleduster's strange and nearly senseless actions. Despite his lack of hero training, Kouichi has proven himself to at least think before he acts, planning out a scenario to rescue Pop Step from a group of delinquents, but heavily overestimated his actual physical capabilities in doing so. However, he has also proven himself to be a Quirk learner, greatly improving his mastery of his Quirk with only a few pointers from Knuckleduster and Ingenium. Weaknesses: Kouichi is shy and gets nervous easily, is not particularly motivated to explore the limits of his Quirk on his own. He can only fly at will at 30 cm above the surface. Loses balance if he tries to glide with only two limbs or fires Scrappy Thrust Style without locking his feet in place beforehand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sliding and Gliding: Kouichi's Quirk allows him to slide across any surface for as long as three points on his body are touching whatever he wants to climb over. This even works on vertical surfaces, allowing him to scale walls, buildings, and giant individuals with ease. Although he initially has trouble slowing down and making turns after building up momentum, Ingenium's advice has since corrected this issue, allowing Kouichi to move fast enough to cut off and trip a villain fast enough to outrun the Turbo Hero without hurting himself. Kouichi is also able to float in midair for a little while as well as clinging on walls (even with only two limbs). *'Kowtow Evasion:' While bowing, Kouichi slides backwards. *'Wall Cling:' Koichi is able to turn the repulsion force emitted from his limbs into an adhesive force, allowing him to stick to walls. *'Scrappy Thrust Style:' By concentrating on one limb he can fire a repulsion beam out of that limb. **'The Crawler's SGB (Shooty-Go-Blam):' By concentrating his shot he fires a more powerful charged repulsion blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Vigilantes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Energy Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8